Autumn Pie
by AixStarish
Summary: What happens when a little boy loses his dear friend?


Autumn Pie

* * *

 **Author's Note: I decided to write this story a few days ago. It's just a one-shot about Pokemon with my own OCs.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, all rights go to their respected owners.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

My name is Sein and I didn't always hate the season of fall, but now I do. I just didn't get how everyone around me could enjoy the color changing leaves, the brisk air, and don't get more started on pumpkin spice! But those weren't the main reasons I disliked this season so much, it was because I lost something precious to me. It happened 12 years ago, when I was 5 years old, at a time when I enjoyed fall as much as everyone else.

...

"Look, Esta, look!" 5-year-old Sein proclaimed to his older sister.

His older sister, Esta, was 8 years old at the time. She had lime green hair and grey eyes. While Sein had light gray hair and lime green eyes.

"What is is Sein?" Esta asked looking down at her shorter younger brother.

"Frog frog!" Sein said with glee.

"Oh, that is a Politoed." Esta explained.

Sein then started to jump up and down, while holding onto his sister's hand. "Ribbit, ribbit, I'm a froggy!"

"Haha, you're adorable." Esta then ruffled Sein's hair, and he laughed in response.

Esta and Sein continued to walk down the worn out grey brick path they were taking. They were headed to the local convenience store to pick up some food and supplies for their parents. It was drizzling outside so they had to be quick about it. Esta got the shopping list out and was checking for about the 10th time what to get when something caught her eye.

"Wow, look Sein over there!."

"Huh..where?" Sein asked.

Esta pointed to the right, "Over there, what does that orange sign say?"

Sein followed Esta's finger until he saw the sign she was talking about. He read the letters as best as he could. "Fr-free pie?"

"Yeah, that's right, free pie. Want to go get some?"

Sein's eyes lit up in excitement, "Yes!" Then he let go of Esta's hand and ran over to the bakery giving out free pie.

"He-ey, wait Sein, you know I'm supposed to hold your hand!" Esta then stormed over to where Sein was near the sign. As soon as she got there she grabbed his hand and glared at him. "Sein you have to be careful!" Sein looked up at Esta with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"So-sorry." He said. This made Esta feel a bit guilty for yelling at him.

"Well, let's go in shall we?"

...

The inside of the bakery smelled like pumpkin and rich coffee. To the right of the front door was the cash register and a case full of the latest desserts. To the left of the door was a table with pumpkin pie. "Pie!" Esta yelled when she saw the pumpkin pie on the table. She bolted to where the pie was, grabbed a piece and took a huge bite. "Mmmm, so sweet~".

"Esta, you can't steal food." Sein said while tugging on his sister's sleeve.

"What do you mean silly, remember the sign? This is the free pie, see there is a note on the table."

Sein clapped his hands in joy, "Yay! But….Esta, you have to be nice to the pie. You are eating it too fast, which is hurting the pie."

"Don't worry, the pie loves it when people eat it."

"Really?! Bu-."

"Come on Sein, eat some pie!"

Sein reached for the pie, but his height didn't agree with him. "Pie, come here pie.'

"Here, let me help you Sein." Esta started to reach for a slice when Sein pulled down her arm.

"No, I can do it! I'm a grown up!"

What, no you're not, I'm a grown-up." Esta said.

"Oh wow, I never knew that! Then you can get my pie since grown-ups are ris-risponce-"

"You mean **re** sponsible, right?" Esta asked.

"Yeah, umm can I please have some pie now?"

"Here you go."

...

 _After they left the bakery and walked for a bit more they finally got to the convenience store and did their shopping. On their way home Sein pulled his Pokeball from his raincoat pocket._

"Esta, can I bring out Coral?"

 _Coral was Sein's female Flareon. He had her since he was 2 years old when he found her egg near an alleyway dumpster._

"Okay, since the rain stopped."

Sein tossed the ball with all of the strength his 5-year-old body could muster and out came Coral.

"Flare!" She yelled while running to Sein and almost tackling him. Sein got to take an extra slice of pumpkin pie with him, but he gave it to Coral since it was her favorite food.

"Flare!" Coral said with glee when she was given the pie.

"Awe look at that, you two are so adorable together!" Esta now wished she had a camera to take a picture of this precious moment.

Flareon suddenly leaped off of Sein and ran toward the store they came from. Esta and Sein followed as best as they could since Coral was fast. They ended up in the woods right next to the town.

...

Coral sniffed around until she picked up a scent and ran towards it. Sein and Esta who were out of breath from their previous chase struggled to keep up with Coral. Coral suddenly came to an abrupt stop at a rock. Right behind the rock was a hole with a frail Cyndaquil inside.

"Flare, flareon!" Coral said while tugging Esta's pink dress.

"Oh, my!" Esta went down to her knees to examine the Cyndaquil more closely. Its fur was wet from the previous rainfall. It was shaking and whimpering.

Sein started to get teary eyed from the sight, "What will happen to it, will it di-"

"No! Don't say that word, we are going to take care of the little thing." Esta got up and started to gather sticks.

"What are you doing?" Sein asked.

"Sein, no time for questions, we need to build a barrier around the Cyndaquil just in case it rains again, go and get some leaves."

"Okay."

They did their best to make a makeshift tent out of sticks and large leaves. Coral warmed up the Cyndaquil as best as she could with her flames. It was almost dusk when they were finished.

"Es-Esta, I'm scared, um but you're not since you are a grown-up, right?"

"Ah, umm right I'm not scared at all cause I am brav-" Suddenly a crack of lightning hit the sky. "Bra-brav-brave!"

"I want to go home, please." Sein pleaded while hiding behind Esta.

"But what about the Cynaquil we can't leave it behind, and….I think we are lost".

Sein then started to cry. "Shh, shh it's alright Sein lets go look around for shelter in the meantime."

"*sniff* I saw a tiny cave when I was picking up leaves."

"Really, then show me the way, Sein"

Sein went over to Coral. "Come on Coral, follow us the cave".

But Coral didn't move and gestured toward the still weak Cyndaquil.

"Sein, let's leave Coral here to take care of the Cyndaquil, it would be best."

"But what if she gets hurt Esta!"

Sein, you know how strong Coral is come on let's go, show me the way."

"Bu- okay.."

...

The next morning Sein woke up early and remembered the Cyndaquil from the day before. He didn't want to wake up Esta so he ran out of the cave and toward the Pokemon. The first thing he noticed was that the ground was soaked, _it must have rained then,_ he thought _._ He saw the Cyndaquil looking happy and healthy, but didn't see Coral. "Coral, cora-" The next thing he saw terrified him, Coral wasn't her usual fiery orange color, she was more of a beige, and completely still on the ground. "Coral…"

Sein tried shaking Coral to wake her up but she was completely limp. "Coral, wa-wake up! Why won't you wake up?!" Sein tried his best to fight the tears about to explode on his small delicate face, but he could help the consistent flow of them. "No...no no no! Coral…."

"Coral loved pie, didn't she…."

* * *

 **Ending Note: Hope you enjoyed, if you have any ideas for me just leave a comment! ^.^  
**

 **For now,**

 **See ya!**


End file.
